Shawn Mendes Sick Fics A-Z
by Finchel4Ever1
Summary: A bunch of Sick fics including Shawn Mendes and how everyone is trying to take care of him to make him feel better
1. A For Appendicitis Part One

Shawn was on his Tour Bus on his way to New York for his Sold Out show. Shawn however had woken up in his tour bus that morning feeling really sick. John noticed that Shawn looked pale and asked if he was alright. Shawn did not want to let his fans down so he said he was fine and walked into the bathroom. When Shawn was in the bathroom he felt really nauseous and knew that he needed to throw up. Shawn then went to the toilet and started throwing up violently. John heard Shawn throwing up and became really concerned that something was wrong with him. John knocked on the door and asked "Hey Shawn are you sure you're alright?'' Shawn knew he was sick and did not want to keep it from John and said im okay im just not feeling that good. John had to go to the other end of the tour bus and looked for some medicine and water for Shawn. John gave Shawn the water and the Medicine and asked are you sure you will be able to perform tonight. Shawn answered "yeah Im sure and if I suddenly notice I need to stop performing from feeling sick I will look at you okay". John said alright Shawn go try and sleep will you and I will leave a bucket by your bed for you. ~Shawn Falls asleep for a while~ When Shawn woke up he started moaning and grabbed the bucket to throw up. Shawn threw up violently and started moaning and crying in pain. Of course John heard Shawn and ran toward him. John noticed Shawn looked more pale and worse than before. John started rubbing Shawn's back as he threw up and John decided to text his really good friend Cameron who was also driving to New York to see Shawn Perform. John: Hey Cameron. Im worried. Shawn is really sick and he looks worse than he did this morning. Cameron: Hi John! Im right behind Shawns tour bus and if you want I can come and take care of him for a while. "John texts back: That would be great. He is still insisting on performing tonight. I will have Andrew drive your car while me and you are taking care of him. *Cameron: Okay sounds good. Ill pull over." Shawn looks up at John and says I dont feel good and continues moaning and rocking back and forth. Cameron walks into the tour bus and notices that Shawn is looking very green while talking to John and runs up to him with a trashcan. Shawn asks John " What is Cameron doing here and then begins throwing up again." Cameron comes up to Shawn and says "It will be okay just let it out you will feel better afterwords." When Shawn is done throwing up he asks John if he can have a heating pad to help with his awful Stomachache. John says that he does not have one on the tour bus but will stop and get one for him and a few other things to help Shawn. Cameron asks Shawn if he wants to watch a movie with him and sees Shawn smiling when he hears the word Movie. Shawn says "Yes! Can we please watch Toy Story." "Cameron smiles and puts in Toy Story." In the middle of Toy Story Shawn starts screaming and holding on to his side and mouths to Cameron "Bucket NOW!" Cameron started getting really worried after hearing Shawn scream and runs to go get a bucket" After Cameron put the bucket underneath Shawn's mouth he started throwing up blood violently." "After Cameron saw Shawn throw up blood he YELLED AND SCREAMED JOHN!" After hearing Cameron scream he came running back and saw that Shawn had thrown up blood and looked even worse. John said to Cameron when did this start and I think we need to cancel Shawn's concert tonight and take him to the hospital." Cameron agreed with John and began tweeting a tweet on Shawn's twitter for Shawn. The tweet said "Hey ya'll its Cameron im sorry to have to tell you this but Shawn is really sick and needs to go to the hospital so the Show tonight is cancelled until further notice." Shawn then said "Cam? I dont feel good and I think i need the bucket again. Cameron passed the bucket to Shawn as he continued rubbing his back as Shawn threw up" Meanwhile John was telling the driver that they need to get to the nearest Hospital as quickly as possible. John walked back to where Shawn is and noticed he was throwing up. John had grabbed a new bucket for Shawn and he and Cam rubbed Shawns back as he threw up. When Shawn was done throwing up they were at the hospital. There were people waiting outside with a wheelchair for Shawn. Cameron said "Okay Shawn you are going to need to get up but me and John will help you walk till we get to the wheelchair they have for you. Shawn said "Okay just please help the pain is so bad" John and Cameron then put Shawn's arms over there shoulders and walked quickly toward the wheelchair. The Nurse asked John to fill out this sheet with his name. Where he lives . what happened. how old he is. And how long this has been going on.

Name: Shawn Peter Raul Mendes

reason for visit: severe stomach pain and throwing up blood

Age:16 years old

From: Toronto Canada

Since when has this been going on : This morning

After John returned the paper they gave shawn a hospital wristband and whisked him away into a room. The nurse said one person could come in the room with Shawn to be with him. John said Cameron should go with him. Shawn said "Cam can you please hold my hand really tightly" Cam said" Sure anything for you buddy we are going to take good care of you." Cameron went to check Shawn's twitter and noticed that his Mendes Army had gotten #GetWellSoonShawn #WeLoveYouShawn and #MendesArmyishereforShawn trending. Shawn saw Cam smiling and asked "Why are you smiling" Cameron told him about the trends on twitter and Shawn smiled for a little bit and then began moaning in pain. Cameron did not let go of Shawns hand as the Doctor walked in . The doctor said "So what seems to be the matter today" Cameron answered " Shawn woke up feeling sick and did not tell anyone until his bodyguard heard Shawn throwing up and knew he was sick. Shawn took a nap and woke up feeling worse and moaning and complaining and was throwing up alot. Then I came to take care of him and we watched a movie and in the middle of the movie Shawn started screaming from pain and throwing up blood. The doctor than answered " Oh well im going to take his temprature and then im going to touch his side to see if it is what I suspect it is which is appendicitis. Shawn moaned and said "Cam im sleepy and i dont feel good" Cam answered "Dont worry you can sleep soon can you sit up please so the doctor can take a look at you. Shawn said "Sure" The doctor put the thermometer in Shawns mouth and waited for it to beep. When it beeped the doctor took it out of his mouth and gasped. Cam asked "What happened is something wrong" The doctor said Shawn had 105.3 temprature and that hes dehydrated and that its most likely appendicitis. Cam then squeezed Shawns hand as the doctor touched Shawns side. Shawn began SCREAMING AND CRYING as the doctor touched his side and the doctor was Aha. The doctor asked Cam if he could get John. Cam then got John and john looked at the doctor concerened. The doctor says " So John Shawn has a really high fever and appendicitis and we need to operate immidiatly can you give us consent to operate on shawn and give him an IV to help get his fever down and also stop his dehydration. John said "Of course and began to sign the papers."

ENDING PART 1 ON A CLIFFHANGER


	2. A for Appendicitis Part Two

Shawn was on his Tour Bus on his way to New York for his Sold Out show. Shawn however had woken up in his tour bus that morning feeling really sick. John noticed that Shawn looked pale and asked if he was alright. Shawn did not want to let his fans down so he said he was fine and walked into the bathroom. When Shawn was in the bathroom he felt really nauseous and knew that he needed to throw up. Shawn then went to the toilet and started throwing up violently. John heard Shawn throwing up and became really concerned that something was wrong with him. John knocked on the door and asked "Hey Shawn are you sure you're alright?'' Shawn knew he was sick and did not want to keep it from John and said im okay im just not feeling that good. John had to go to the other end of the tour bus and looked for some medicine and water for Shawn. John gave Shawn the water and the Medicine and asked are you sure you will be able to perform tonight. Shawn answered "yeah Im sure and if I suddenly notice I need to stop performing from feeling sick I will look at you okay". John said alright Shawn go try and sleep will you and I will leave a bucket by your bed for you. ~Shawn Falls asleep for a while~ When Shawn woke up he started moaning and grabbed the bucket to throw up. Shawn threw up violently and started moaning and crying in pain. Of course John heard Shawn and ran toward him. John noticed Shawn looked more pale and worse than before. John started rubbing Shawn's back as he threw up and John decided to text his really good friend Cameron who was also driving to New York to see Shawn Perform. John: Hey Cameron. Im worried. Shawn is really sick and he looks worse than he did this morning. Cameron: Hi John! Im right behind Shawns tour bus and if you want I can come and take care of him for a while. "John texts back: That would be great. He is still insisting on performing tonight. I will have Andrew drive your car while me and you are taking care of him. *Cameron: Okay sounds good. Ill pull over." Shawn looks up at John and says I dont feel good and continues moaning and rocking back and forth. Cameron walks into the tour bus and notices that Shawn is looking very green while talking to John and runs up to him with a trashcan. Shawn asks John " What is Cameron doing here and then begins throwing up again." Cameron comes up to Shawn and says "It will be okay just let it out you will feel better afterwords." When Shawn is done throwing up he asks John if he can have a heating pad to help with his awful Stomachache. John says that he does not have one on the tour bus but will stop and get one for him and a few other things to help Shawn. Cameron asks Shawn if he wants to watch a movie with him and sees Shawn smiling when he hears the word Movie. Shawn says "Yes! Can we please watch Toy Story." "Cameron smiles and puts in Toy Story." In the middle of Toy Story Shawn starts screaming and holding on to his side and mouths to Cameron "Bucket NOW!" Cameron started getting really worried after hearing Shawn scream and runs to go get a bucket" After Cameron put the bucket underneath Shawn's mouth he started throwing up blood violently." "After Cameron saw Shawn throw up blood he YELLED AND SCREAMED JOHN!" After hearing Cameron scream he came running back and saw that Shawn had thrown up blood and looked even worse. John said to Cameron when did this start and I think we need to cancel Shawn's concert tonight and take him to the hospital." Cameron agreed with John and began tweeting a tweet on Shawn's twitter for Shawn. The tweet said "Hey ya'll its Cameron im sorry to have to tell you this but Shawn is really sick and needs to go to the hospital so the Show tonight is cancelled until further notice." Shawn then said "Cam? I dont feel good and I think i need the bucket again. Cameron passed the bucket to Shawn as he continued rubbing his back as Shawn threw up" Meanwhile John was telling the driver that they need to get to the nearest Hospital as quickly as possible. John walked back to where Shawn is and noticed he was throwing up. John had grabbed a new bucket for Shawn and he and Cam rubbed Shawns back as he threw up. When Shawn was done throwing up they were at the hospital. There were people waiting outside with a wheelchair for Shawn. Cameron said "Okay Shawn you are going to need to get up but me and John will help you walk till we get to the wheelchair they have for you. Shawn said "Okay just please help the pain is so bad" John and Cameron then put Shawn's arms over there shoulders and walked quickly toward the wheelchair. The Nurse asked John to fill out this sheet with his name. Where he lives . what happened. how old he is. And how long this has been going on.

Name: Shawn Peter Raul Mendes

reason for visit: severe stomach pain and throwing up blood

Age:16 years old

From: Toronto Canada

Since when has this been going on : This morning

After John returned the paper they gave shawn a hospital wristband and whisked him away into a room. The nurse said one person could come in the room with Shawn to be with him. John said Cameron should go with him. Shawn said "Cam can you please hold my hand really tightly" Cam said" Sure anything for you buddy we are going to take good care of you." Cameron went to check Shawn's twitter and noticed that his Mendes Army had gotten #GetWellSoonShawn #WeLoveYouShawn and #MendesArmyishereforShawn trending. Shawn saw Cam smiling and asked "Why are you smiling" Cameron told him about the trends on twitter and Shawn smiled for a little bit and then began moaning in pain. Cameron did not let go of Shawns hand as the Doctor walked in . The doctor said "So what seems to be the matter today" Cameron answered " Shawn woke up feeling sick and did not tell anyone until his bodyguard heard Shawn throwing up and knew he was sick. Shawn took a nap and woke up feeling worse and moaning and complaining and was throwing up alot. Then I came to take care of him and we watched a movie and in the middle of the movie Shawn started screaming from pain and throwing up blood. The doctor than answered " Oh well im going to take his temprature and then im going to touch his side to see if it is what I suspect it is which is appendicitis. Shawn moaned and said "Cam im sleepy and i dont feel good" Cam answered "Dont worry you can sleep soon can you sit up please so the doctor can take a look at you. Shawn said "Sure" The doctor put the thermometer in Shawns mouth and waited for it to beep. When it beeped the doctor took it out of his mouth and gasped. Cam asked "What happened is something wrong" The doctor said Shawn had 105.3 temprature and that hes dehydrated and that its most likely appendicitis. Cam then squeezed Shawns hand as the doctor touched Shawns side. Shawn began SCREAMING AND CRYING as the doctor touched his side and the doctor was Aha. The doctor asked Cam if he could get John. Cam then got John and john looked at the doctor concerened. The doctor says " So John Shawn has a really high fever and appendicitis and we need to operate immidiatly can you give us consent to operate on shawn and give him an IV to help get his fever down and also stop his dehydration. John said "Of course and began to sign the papers."

ENDING PART 1 ON A CLIFFHANGER

Before i start part 2 I just want to give punkshawntho and peaceformendes on twitter who read my story and gave me tips and to punkshawntho thank you for telling me I should do my fanfiction idea I had yesterday. Writing this story makes me so happy and Im glad that you both helped me lead the way to make the story as amazing as it is! So without further wait here is Part 2 of A for Appendicitis

A for Appendicitis Part 2:

Shawn kept squeezing Cam;s hand and said Cam dont leave please I need you and I want my teddy bear. Cam then answered I am not leaving buddy and I will have John go and get your teddybear does that sound good. Shawn said "Yes and I dont feel good promise me I am going to be okay after Surgery. Cam responds " I promise buddy everything will be alright now just relax and lie down and let them prepare for Surgery. "Shawn Nods to Cam and says thank you for not leaving my side. Cam answers your very welcome now there going to put you to sleep alright but I will be here when you wake up I pinky promise. The doctor then walked in and said this is going to pinch but in a little bit it wont pinch anymore. ~The doctor then puts the Needle in Shawn's arm that makes him go to sleep and also begun the iv for Shawn. The doctor then Rolled Shawn's bed to Floor 0 Room 2A for Surgery. Meanwhile Cameron and John were sitting in the Hospital waiting room panicking about Shawn being alright. Shortly after that Cameron noticed that some of the Mendes Army had followed the tour bus here and had brought Shawn Cards,Balloons,Flowers and Teddy Bears. Cameron got up and hugged every single person of the Mendes Army who came to give Shawn stuff and who were concered about Shawn. Cameron also promised that he would update them on Shawn's twitter when he is out of Surgery and is awake. 20 Minutes after the Mendes Army had left the doctor walked out and said "The surgery was a success his Appendix would have ruptured if we had not operated on him right away. He is still asleep right now but you may walk with me to his room so you can be with him after he wakes up. Cameron said to John that he was glad that the surgery was a success and that they had made the right desicion. After about 45 minutes after the Surgery Shawn began to wake up and smiled softly as he saw Cameron sitting next to him holding his that Shawn noticed that the room looked diffrent and asked what haoppened here ? Why are there so many balloons and flowers and cards here. Cam responded "Well during your surgery some of your fans showed up and brought you Cards,flowers ,Balloons and teddybears but dont worry about that right now just worry about resting and feeling better. Shawn responded ~Wow I cant believe they did this for me but you're right im tired feel groggy and sore. Cam said do you want to sleep again? I wont leave your side Shawn I promise. Shawn then said yeah I think im going to sleep again but when I wake up can we cuddle together and watch Frozen. Cameron smiled widely and responded: Of course Shawn. After Shawn had fallen asleep Cameron wrote a tweet that said: Hey Guys Its Cameron. Shawn is out of Surgery and just woke up a few minutes ago. However he is really groggy,tired and sore . P.s He Said he loves u guys and says thank you for the flowers ,cards,ballons and Teddy bears. John then walked into the room with the doctor and they said So how is Shawn doing. Cameron responded hes doing well complained about being sore,groggy and tired so I told him he could go back to sleep. The doctor said "That is normal for him to be sore but can you please wake him up for a minute so I can check his vital Signs. Cameron responded: Of course I can and crawled up to Shawn and said "Shawnie can you wake up for just a couple minutes so the doctor can check on you . You can go right back to sleep afterwords. "Shawn moaned and then said mmm as he started waking up. The doctor said "Well Good Morning Shawn the surgery was a success and you can go home in about four days. Now i need you to open your Mouth so i can check your temprature. After hearing that Shawn opened his mouth widely as the doctor stuck the thermometer in. A few minutes later the doctor took the thermometer out of Shawns mouth and smiled while looking at it. John asked if he was getting better. The doctor responded well his temprature is down 3 degrees but we need to try and get him to drink some ginger ale with ice . John smiled and said Okay. Shawn then asked Cam "Cam can we cuddle now and watch frozen". Cameron than responded Ïn a minute Shawnie you need to drink some ginger ale with ice first okay and if you need to throw up just let me know and ill grab the basket for you okay. Shawn moaned again and said: Okay Cam but please dont leave my side. ~The doctor walks in with Ginger ale and says: Shawn I need you to try and take a few short sips okay. Shawn then takes the ginger and takes one sip and moans to cam saying Shit basket NOW!. Cameron heard him screaming that and ran back to him putting it under his mouth rubbing his back. Shawn began throwing up after Cameron put the bucket under his mouth. Cam rubbed his back and said in a soothing voice: Its okay just let it out. When Shawn was done throwing up the doctor said that they need to increase his anti nausea medicine and add more fluids to his iv. Shawn moaned and then faced the wall moaning and not wanting anyone but Cameron. Cameron said: Hey Shawnie its alright its over now. Wanna cuddle with me and watch Frozen. Shawn moaned and then said yes. Cam and Shawn watched Frozen together and cuddeld until suddenly Shawn threw up all over himself and the bed. Shawn moaned and complained about sore and Cam responded Shawnie its okay you will be back to normal soon I promise. Shawn said mmm Im sleepy can you sleep with me Cam? Cam responded: Sure Shawnie anything for you. ~The Next Day~ Shawn woke up and said Cam? Where are you. Cam was at the cafetiria getting a muffin and some coffee and Shawn started panicking he wanted Cam to be with him he saw his Nurse and asked her Have you seen my friend Cam?. The nurse responds: Yes I have . Last time i saw him he went to go get some breakfest. Shawn responds : Oh okay well can I have a purple popsicle and can you please tell Cam that im awake. The nurse responds : Of course I can Shawn. I will be right back. Cameron was sitting down eating his muffin when he saw Shawns nurse walk up he stood up nerviously and walked toward her. Cam said to the nurse: Is there something wrong? Is everything okay. The nurse responds: Everything is fine Shawn is awake and started panicking because you were not there and he asked for a popsicle and for me to tell you he is awake and wants you to come hang out with him. Cameron smiles and heads up to Shawn's room and as he walks in he sees Shawn smiling and trying to find something to watch on Tv. Cam says : Good Morning Shawn. How are you doing? Are you thirsty. Shawn responds : Hi Cam. Im doing okay still sore but not as nauseous can you please let the Nurse know i also want a coke with Ice when she comes back with my popsicle. Cam responds:Of course Shawnie do you want to watch the 100 on tv with me? Shawn smiles and says YESSSSSSSSSSS! The nurse returns with Shawns popsicle and Cam tells her Shawn wants a Coke with ice. Shawn continued to feel better and two days later was released from the hospital with instructions to stay home for a week and just relax.

Thats it for A for Appendicitis! What did you guys think! Feel free to let me know on twitter what you think

My twitter is mendesswift1989

Enjoy!  
~Julia Marie


End file.
